


A Ruler's Triangle

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elu thought his return to his people would go smoothly.</p><p>Celeborn tells him that he was gone too long for that to be the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ruler's Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fan-Flashworks, Amnesty Round 9, Prompt Triangle

“A ruler is supposed to love his people, and put them above all else. It is no wonder that we feel like the rejected suitor, left to despair when you left us all, Uncle.” Celeborn stared out into the dark.

Elu sighed. “I didn’t mean to leave you all for so long.”

“Perhaps you should have thought of that before assuming we would all be more than happy to welcome you back with her.”

“I love her!”

“And we thought you loved us,” Celeborn said.

“I do.”

“Then why did you leave us for so long?” Celebron exclaimed. “Why did you leave for so long that we ended up forsaking our chance to stay with our families? Olwë left, along with so many of the others. There isn’t a single elf left here that hasn’t been affected by this.”

“I didn’t mean for that to be the end result. I didn’t know I was even gone that long, it was like a trance.”

“And yet you wonder why we don’t trust her,” Celeborn stood. “Your wish is my command. I will tell the others that we have a new queen, and she is going to help us establish our kingdom.”

Elu sighed again. “I really am sorry.”

“I know. You’ve always been too easily led by your emotions.”

“It’s the downfall of our family, I suspect. Olwë was the only one among us who was able to lock them away, though you usually manage to see past yours to a better end.”

“You didn’t see some of the arguments that took place while you were gone.”

“I suspect I wouldn’t have wanted to see them.”

“Most likely not. I must be going to tell them that we haven’t been completely been rejected. Congratulations, Uncle, you have two spouses.” Celeborn smirked.

Elu shook his head. “I’m not going to encourage you.”

“You never let me have any fun.”

“You get into too much trouble if you’re allowed to do everything that you want.”

“That’s what makes it fun.” Celeborn smiled and walked out the door, to Elu’s laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wondered what the reaction of Elu's kin to his return would be, other than relief. Suspicion? Resentment that half their family left for Valinor, splitting them apart? I can't imagine it was all happy feelings.


End file.
